


Anger Management

by SeliseG



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, I have questionable morals, Is this enough tags?, Murder, Rough Sex, Sexual Attraction, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex, Vicar Max needs to calm it down, i really suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliseG/pseuds/SeliseG
Summary: Max loses control of his anger. The Captain offers a way to vent his violent tendencies.
Relationships: The Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	1. In Which the Captain Must Hide a Body

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 2 chapters. Please leave a review or something. <3
> 
> I've only played through the game once and talked Max out of killing the guy in Fallbrook. So I'm not positive how it all goes down on the game if you let him lose it on the poor dude.

Sarah wasn't surprised by much anymore after being thawed out of deep freeze and thrown into a world where a madman expected her to be the hero. Since she "inherited" her ship, the Unreliable, and aquired a ragtag crew to join her. 

Yet she was surprised. Vicar Maximillian DeSoto had a very violent streak in him. She knew he was irritable and often grouchy, but she'd never have guessed that he would straight out pummel a guy's face in. 

It had all happened so quick that she hadn't had time to react. One minute Max was yelling at a man in Fallbrook named Reginald, the next he had vaulted himself across the grass and was brutalizing him. Fists flying, blood splattering in the grass. The poor man never stood a chance.

"Captain!" Parvati yelled, horrified. "Do something!"

Parvati's shout brought Sarah out of her stupor. She ran to Max, who was straddling the other man, and tried to pull him off him. Blind with rage, Max lashed out at her, shoving her backwards. 

"Get off me!" he snarled. He saw nothing but his own anger. 

"He's gonna kill him!" Parvati cried. 

And he was. The man had already stopped fighting back, his face a bloody pulp, but Max kept going. 

Sarah did the first thing she could think of. She drew her pistol and pressed the barrel to the back of his head. 

That stopped him. He froze and sat straight up, still sitting on the man's chest. 

"Stop it," Sarah ordered. "Before you get yourself sent back to prison for murder."

He was out of breath, but he laughed. "What if I don't care?" he asked in a soft voice.

"If I lower my gun, will you behave?" she asked. 

He lifted his bloody hands. "I feel much better now," he said.

Sarah holstered her pistol and helped Max to his feet. Blood had splattered all over his clothes, his face, his hands. Parvati rushed to the beaten man to check on him. 

"Captain," she said in horror. "He's not breathing."

Sarah felt her stomach drop. She rushed next to Parvati and knelt by the man. She checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Fuck!" she swore. "He's dead."

She told Parvati to take Max back to the ship while she got rid of the body before anyone noticed. Once they were gone, she turned to the bloody mess that had once been a man. She swore under her breath and looked around, trying to decide how to cover this up. 

She wasn't upset that Max had killed him. No, she wasn't that righteous. And she understood having violent tendencies. She was upset that he decided to lose his mind in town and kill the guy where anyone could see. Now she had to clean up the mess. 

She decided to drag his body over to the rocks on the other side of the stream and bury him there. No one would know. Rocks were everywhere and the sulfur smell would mask the stench when the guy decomposed. 

She started dragging the guy across the stream. Blood mixed with water, turning the stream red. 

She hoped no one had witnessed the incident. They were off in a secluded area, so probably not. Thankfully. She would hate for Max to end up in prison over this. She liked him. And it didn't hurt that he was good looking as hell. And his voice....Law, it did sinful things to her. It didn't matter that he was a good 15 years older than she was. She always had a thing for older men.

But she didn't need to think about that right now. She drug the man up and over the rocks until she found a suitable place to deposit and cover him. 

She stopped to catch her breath and looked around. Good. Still no one was around. 

'What does it say about me to think dirty things while I get rid of a body?' she pondered, then shrugged, hauling rocks away so she could plant Reginald underneath. 

After a while longer, finally, Sarah was finished hiding Reginald. She cleaned herself off in the stream and stood back to check her handiwork. She was satisfied. No one would be able to tell. She headed back to the ship. 

She avoided everyone until she was able to shower and get all the ick off of her. She was walking back to her quarters when Max's voice called out to her. 

"Captain?" he spoke from his room. 

She stopped and entered his doorway. "What's up?" she asked. 

He looked a bit ashamed of himself. "I must apologize for how I acted earlier," he said. "I lost control of myself. I have violent tendencies sometimes."

She shook her head. "I understand," she said and then sighed. She sat down across from him at his little table. "But Max," she said. "You can't do that anymore. You have to keep yourself in check."

"You're telling me this as my captain?" he asked. "I understand that it looks bad on you."

"No," she said. "I'm telling you as a friend. I don't want to see you go back to prison. I don't think they have visiting hours on Tartarus."

He chuckled at that. The sound made Sarah's stomach flip flop. 

"They do not," he agreed. 

She reached out and touched his hand. "Look," she said. "Next time you need to release some anger and let out some violence, come to me. You can scream, punch, kick, slap, whatever, until you feel better. I won't hold it against you and I won't hit back unless you want me to."

He frowned. "I could never."

"It's better than killing someone else," she said with a lopsided smile. "I'm serious. I can take it. Whatever makes you feel better, I'm game."

He smiled at her. "You're kind to offer," he said placing his hand over hers. "But I can't see myself venting myself on you."

She sat there a moment before getting up. "Goodnight, Max," she said, leaving. 

"Goodnight, Captain," he responded. Then stopped her. "One more thing?" 

She stopped at his door. "What is it?"

"You do realize that Monarch is largely lawless? Especially Fallbrook."

"Ok?" 

"Meaning that you really didn't need to hide the body like you did." he shrugged. "It was a nice gesture, but the only people who would really care is SubLight and even then they wouldn't do anything."

She stared at him. "I did all that for nothing?!" she spluttered. 

He merely smiled infuriatingly, as if he found it amusing. "Goodnight, Captain," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max needs to blow off some steam.

It had been a few weeks since the "incident", as the crew was calling Max's loss of temporary sanity on Monarch. He hadn't had an outburst since then and Sarah had largely forgotten about her offer to be a source that he could vent out his anger and frustrations on.

Yes, the vicar had seemed composed, but Sarah-hell the entire crew-noticed that he was growing more and more frustrated with how everything was progressing with finding the person who could translate his French book. Or rather, how it was not progressing. Despite gaining some information from the man on Monarch before Max killed him, finding this translator was not easy.

  
It was a lazy afternoon as the Unreliable flew through space. They were running yet another errand for SubLight. Nobody was really looking forward to it, but hey. Money was money. 

  
Sarah lounged on her bed in her quarters. She was reading a book she had bought on the Groundbreaker the last time they had visited. 

  
Suddenly a loud commotion came from above. People were yelling, things were smashing. She jumped out of bed and rushed into the hallway just as Felix dashed down the stairs as if a hundred raptidons were chasing him. 

  
He was closely followed by Max. His face and parts of his hair were wet and he looked angry enough for a hundred raptidons. Honestly she couldn't blame Felix for running. 

  
The rest of the crew were not far behind. Parvati looked horrified. Ellie and Nyoka looked like they thought the whole thing was hilarious. 

  
Felix rushed past Sarah and down a few steps behind her. He stopped, apparently feeling saved by reaching the captain. "It was a joke, Max!" he yelled to the charging man.

  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Sarah demanded, but no one answered. 

  
Max stopped at the bottom of the flight of stairs leading upstairs, his deadly glare never leaving Felix. He wiped the water away and flung it to the floor.

  
"Hey!" Sarah said, louder this time. 

  
Max's head snapped to face her; those blazing eyes landing on her. Without missing a beat, Max closed the distance between them. He grabbed her throat in one hand with a snarl and shoved her into the wall. 

  
Ellie and Nyoka lost their grins and started to rush forward to pull him off of her, but Sarah motioned to them to stop, suddenly remembering her offer to him to vent his anger on her. Apparently he'd decided to take her up on it. 

  
Her air was restricted a bit and Sarah grasped his wrist with her hands. She didn't fight back, though, and merely stared at him, waiting on him. The vicar met her stare with his own, his chest heaving with rage. 

  
"It's ok, Max..." she choked out. "Go for it." 

  
He let go of her neck and instead grabbed her cheeks hard in his hand, squeezing so she couldn't speak. He stared at her for another moment before crashing his lips roughly to her squished ones. He brought his free hand up and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair. He yanked her head back and kissed her again. 

  
'What the hell?!' Sarah thought wildly. What was he doing? Then it hit her. 

  
_Oh_. 

  
He pulled away to growl a warning to the others. "Unless you want to watch, I suggest you all leave." 

  
"We're flying through space," Nyoka protested. "Where are we supposed to go? Out the void-damn airlock?"

  
Felix stared in shock at his captain and Max. "I will gladly throw myself out the airlock," he said. 

  
"Get out!" Max snarled. 

  
Sarah nodded to them all and they all quickly disappeared. 

  
Once they were gone, he drug her into her room and shut the door. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her hair again, yanking her head back to expose her neck. He bent down and bit her neck, causing her to cry out. It hurt, yes, but it also sent a shock of pleasure straight to her core.

  
"Max?" she gasped.

  
He responded by grabbing and pinching her face again in his hand, squishing her cheeks together. He growled low in his throat and nipped at her neck once more. 

  
"You think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at me?" he practically purred against her skin. "You're practically eye-fucking me and you think you hide it so well...." He kissed her shoulder, through her clothes. "...I noticed. It _frustrates_ me..."

  
She whimpered softly learning that she was shit at hiding her want for the preacher. The revelation made her insides flip flop in the best way, even though he was being much rougher like this than she ever expected him to be. She wasn't complaining.

  
"You said that I could take my frustrations out on you. Does your offer still stand?" he asked.

  
She nodded and groaned when he bit her once more, letting go of her face. "This isn't quite what I had in mind, though," she admitted breathlessly. 

  
He stopped and straightened at that. He looked at her. The lust she saw there nearly made her moan. How many nights had she imagined him looking at her with that same look in his eyes? 

  
"I can stop," he said seriously, breathless himself. "Say the word and it ends. We'll never speak of it again."

  
She shook her head. "I never said I wanted you to stop."

  
"I won't be gentle," he warned softly, never breaking their eye contact. 

  
"Good."

  
He looked at her again for a moment before pulling her into another rough kiss. She immediately kissed him back, snaking a hand up his back and the other raking through his hair. 

  
He caught the hand in his hair and looked her hard in the eye. "Don't touch my hair," he growled and let her hand go. He kissed her again for just a moment before pulling away. "If you ever want me to stop, say 'red'. I'll stop no questions asked." 

  
She nodded, but he wasn't satisfied with that. He smacked her across the face, just hard enough to barely hurt.

  
Answer me aloud," he ordered. "What do you say when you want to stop?" he asked. 

  
Sarah bit her lip and groaned at the stinging at her face. It hurt, yes, but it was _good_. "...Red," she all but moaned. 

  
He smirked, noticing her reaction. "You liked that?" he asked. She nodded. He smacked her again across the cheek, harder this time. She cried out - It would surely leave a handprint. "I said to answer me aloud," he commanded in that calm, silky smooth voice. 

  
The heat from her face was echoed with the heat in her core. She hummed low in her throat and stared into his eyes. "Yes," she said. 

  
"Good girl," he praised, kissing the mark on her face tenderly. He stroked her hair and kissed her again. 

  
Soon, the tender moment was over. Max yanked her shirt over her head and threw it haphazardly across the room, leaving her upper half bare except for the simple white bra over her breasts. He leaned down to kiss her roughly, snaking his hands up her bare skin. One hand went to her throat and rested there firmly, but not enough to cut off her airway. The other hand squeezed her breast through the fabric, hard. 

  
She whimpered against his lips at the squeeze, clutching to his clothes. He was entirely overdressed. She struggled at the buttons on his clothes, her hands shaky.

  
He chuckled against her lips. "Eager?" he teased. He pulled away and removed the clothing she was trying so hard to get rid of. He took her place against the wall and brought her in front of him. 

  
Sarah let her eyes wander over his naked body. For his age, he was in excellent shape. He had a soft stomach, but fuck it; she did too. And honestly, how many men his age had a soft middle? Most of them. Probably. She had only seen a handful of naked older men, but they all were soft so....Yeah.

  
His low laugh brought her out of her thoughts. "You're eye-fucking me again," the vicar said in amusement. She blushed crimson. 

  
"On your knees," he commanded softly. 

  
"Ok," she said, remembering to respond aloud and not with a nod. 

  
She dropped to her knees in front of him and reached up to run her hands over his hips. She placed kisses over his thighs, leading to his cock. He was completely hard in front of her. 

  
He soon grew bored with her kisses and grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face to his length. With his other hand he ran the tip across her lips. "Open your mouth," he said. 

  
She eagerly obeyed and he shoved it all into her. She choked and gagged, not expecting the entire thing at once. He was an average length for his height, but he was thick. 

  
He pulled out. "Take it," he said and shoved back in. This time she was ready for it. She swallowed around him, breathing through her nose and working past the gag reflex. He let out a soft moan above her. She flicked her eyes up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His head had fallen back against the metal wall. 

  
" _Fuck_ ," he groaned. "You've done this before..."

  
She hummed around him in an affirmative response, pulling another noise from him. 

  
The hand in her hair pulled her head back and he rocked his hips roughly into her mouth again. Then pulled back and rocked into her again and again, finding a steady rhythm as he fucked her face. Each thrust brought her nose against his skin and the sparse pubic hair there. 

  
" _Law_ ," Max groaned as he thrust into her. "You're such a pretty sight on your knees with my cock down your throat..."

  
Oh dear Law...That voice...Saying _that_. She couldn't help but moan around him. 

  
"You take me so well," he continued, panting now. "How many cocks have you taken like this? You seem so clean and - _fuck_ \- perfect on the outside, Captain, but deep down - _mmm_ \- you're a dirty little bitch."

  
'Perfect?' Sarah thought. 'Has he met me?' Then it hit her. He called her perfect. She smiled around him at that, butterflies filling her stomach once again.

  
He tangled his other hand in her hair as well now. "And you _enjoy_ being - _mmm fuck_ \- being treated like this, don't you?" 

  
She made another affirmative noise against him. 

  
He thrust into her mouth a few more times before he pulled out completely. She gasped for air and wiped at the tears that had leaked down her face before looking up at him, panting. A string of spit and pre-cum ran between her lip and the tip of his cock. 

  
"Such a good girl," he purred, stroking her hair. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her before releasing her. "Remove the rest of your clothes," he said. "And get on the bed."

  
She quickly stripped the rest of her clothes off and did as she was told. She lay back on her pillows and watched as he approached. 

  
He crawled up the bed and above her, looking over her naked body appreciatively. Sarah couldn't help but turn her head to the wall, blushing scarlet at his gaze. 

  
Max ignored her blush and kissed her throat before biting hard. Sarah cried out, arching her back and digging her nails into his arms. He kissed the spot gently. It would certainly bruise. 

  
"You've been hiding this body from me all this time?" he mumbled into her skin before biting her again. And again she arched into him with a strangled cry. He kissed the spot again before moving on to another spot. Then another and another and another. "So fucking beautiful," he breathed so softly that she thought she misunderstood him. 

  
By the time he was satisfied, her neck and shoulders were covered in bruises. She lay panting underneath him, clutching tightly to his biceps. It hurt, but it was almost like ecstasy even more. 

"Max," she whined. She needed more. She needed _him_. 

  
He had been kissing down her stomach, but he stopped and looked up at her when he heard his name. His eyes glittered with amusement at her needy tone. "Yes, pet?" he responded, moving up a hair to capture her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. 

  
She gasped and arched against him again. "Please..." she begged. 

  
He smiled against her and scraped his teeth over the sensitive peak. She groaned and drug her nails down his arm. "Please what?"

  
She groaned in frustration and wiggled against him, sliding her wet folds over his length. Trying to slide him in, but couldn't. 

  
He pinched her other nipple suddenly, causing her to yelp. "I told you to use your words," he said before giving it a soothing lick. 

  
"I need you," she whimpered. "I need you to fuck me..."

  
"Hm..." he looked contemplative for a second. "No," he finally responded and continued kissing down her body. 

  
"No?!" she burst, sitting up, but he pushed her back down with one hand, not stopping his kisses. "What do you mean no?!"

  
He chuckled, nipping at the skin at her hip bone. "Just what I said," he said. "No..." his voice trailed off as he buried his face in her dripping cunt. Sarah threw her head back and cried out at the sudden onslaught. 

  
Max slid his tongue up her slit before pressing it inside of her heat. She was writhing now. He held onto her hips to keep her still. He pulled his tongue from her and softly nibbled her labia. He let it go and licked across her clit before moving back a bit and blowing cool air on it.

  
Sarah moaned loudly before stuffing her mouth with her fist to muffle the sound. He reached up and pulled her hand down. "I want to hear you," he said, sucking against her sensitive nub, driving her to almost madness. 

  
He slid a finger across her wet before sliding it in and adding another and then a third. He pumped in and out of her as his mouth expertly moved over her clit, sucking and licking and softly nipping. 

  
She felt that delicious heat coiling up in her core. She was so close. She mindlessly bit into her hand to muffle her cries, but he wasn't having any of that. Max pinched her nipple again and gave it a sharp slap. "I told you-" 

  
"What about the crew?" she whimpered. 

  
"Who cares what they hear?" he growled. He slapped her breast again, drawing out a yelp. "And don't interrupt me."

  
"S-sorry," she responded. 

  
He returned his attention to her cunt and Sarah felt the coil in her core tighten once more until she couldn't bear it anymore. "Max!" she moaned. "I'm gonna..." she trailed off and arched up off the bed. 

  
"Come for me, pet," he coaxed her. 

  
His voice was what sent her spiraling over the edge. She came hard around his fingers, drenching them, and crying out his name loudly. He continued pumping them into her as she rode out her orgasm until she was a shaking incoherent mess. 

  
He sat up, wiping her slick off his face. He gave her a smug smirk and crawled back over top of her. He kissed her deeply, dipping his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. She tasted herself and hummed appreciatively against his lips. She slid her hands up his back, remembering not to move her hands into his hair. 

  
Too soon the kiss was over. She gave a soft whine and tried to lean up to capture his lips again, but he pulled back and pushed her back into the bed. 

  
He took hold of his now dripping cock and teased her, sliding the tip up and down against her dripping slit. She sucked in a breath and tried to pull him closer to her, but he just gave a low laugh. "So eager," he teased. "What do you want?"

  
"You," she groaned. 

  
"You need to be more specific," he responded, slipping the tip into her just the slightest bit before pulling out again. 

  
She made a frustrated noise. "I need you to fuck me," she burst out. "I need you inside me. _Right. Now._ "

  
"Demanding," he tsked. He teased her a few more moments before he lined himself up and pressed into her. She clawed at his back as she felt him stretch her. It was exactly what she needed. 

  
"I'm captain," she moaned. "I can be demanding." 

  
He chuckled a bit and shoved himself to the hilt against her. "Not when you're with me you're not," he groaned, leaning down to kiss and bite at her shoulder. "You aren't captain here."

  
That should have pissed her off, but instead it turned her on even more. She hummed in pleasure at his words. "Ok," she agreed. 

  
"Good girl," he praised, sliding almost completely out before slamming back into her, hard and deep. 

  
Sarah cried out loudly as she was moved backwards on the bed. " _Fuck_!" 

  
He lifted her leg over his shoulder, giving him a better angle so he could go deeper. He steadied them in the bed by placing his hand on the wall above her head, so she wouldn't slide any further. Max then slid out and slammed his cock in as far as he could, groaning at the feeling and the sounds she was making. 

  
He began to fuck her hard and fast until the sounds of their skin slapping together echoed off the walls of the room, mixing with her cries and his own noises.

  
"You are so - _mmm_ \- fucking tight," he groaned, slamming into her. Every thrust he hit just right on that hidden bundle of nerves inside of her.

  
She felt her inner coil begin to tighten once more. He must have felt her winding back up as well, because he reached down and began rubbing rough, fast, circles over her clit. It didn't take her long before she fell apart under him, bucking against him and half screaming, half sobbing his name in ecstasy. 

  
He dropped his head against her chest with a soft moan as her inner muscles milked him closer to his own build up. He pounded into her a few more times before he felt himself teetering at the edge. 

  
" _F-fuck_!" he gasped, digging his fingers into her hips. A primal urge hit him and he bit down hard onto her shoulder as he fell over. He slammed into her and stilled, his cock pulsing hard before filling her with his seed. He groaned into her shoulder as he came, his hips thrusting involuntarily now as he emptied all he had inside of her. 

  
He fell onto a heap on top of her, unable to hold himself up. He panted against her chest for a moment before composing himself and rolling off of her. They stared at each other, both trying to catch their breath. 

  
Finally Sarah sat up and began to stand up, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into bed. "Where are you going?" he asked softly, pulling her to him. 

  
She looked at him wide-eyed. Was he not finished with her? Did he want to go again? Why didn't he want her to go? 

  
"Hm?" Max asked, a serene look on his face. She had never seen that look from him before. She loved it. 

  
She settled against him and placed her hand between them on his chest. "I thought you would want to leave," she answered in a soft, unsure voice. 

  
"Stay," he said nuzzling her neck gently. He pulled the blanket over them and held her tightly. 

  
She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt emboldened by his sudden gentleness and ran her fingers through his hair. Unlike earlier, he didn't pull her away. Instead he nearly purred into her neck, obviously enjoying the feeling. 

  
He kissed her neck softly as she ran her nails over his scalp through his hair. He made an appreciative noise. She smiled again and kissed his forehead. 

  
How many times had she imagined being here with him just like this? She couldn't have been happier. 

  
"I didn't know you were a cuddler," she teased gently. 

  
"I'm not," he responded, pulling away from her neck to look at her. 

  
"What do you call this?" she grinned. 

  
"Not cuddling," the vicar said stubbornly and captured her lips in a soft kiss. 

  
Sarah wasn't sure when they drifted off, but she woke several times during the night to find him still sleeping peacefully, their bodies tangled together. 

  
The morning came and she was awoken by Max kissing her temple. She groaned sleepily and peered at him. "Hey," she said in a groggy voice, smiling softly. 

  
"I believe it's time to start the day," he said softly. 

  
"Aw do I have to?" 

  
He gave a small laugh and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm afraid so."

  
She held him tighter. "Can't we stay here? It's so nice."

  
"Mm-mm," he said, untangling himself from her. "Maybe later," he said. 

  
"Later?" she questioned, watching him gather his clothing from around the room. She couldn't stop the hope rising in her chest. "This wasn't a one-time thing?" 

  
He turned to her, finishing the last buttons of his outfit. He once again looked like a proper man-of-the-cloth despite his bedhead going on. He smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed. "I want us to last as long as we can," he said honestly. 

  
"Us?"  
  


He shrugged. "You weren't the only one to notice a certain someone," he said. Was it her imagination or was there a pink tinge to his cheeks?

  
He kissed her hair one more time before standing up and leaving her room, closing the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't terrible! It's my first time writing smut so I hope it was ok. I usually gloss over intimate scenes in favor of fluff, but I figured I'd try at least once. 
> 
> (If anyone was curious, Max was ready to kill Felix because he did the water bottle coin prank thing. Look it up. It's hilarious.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't terrible! But it was fun to write!


End file.
